Good-bye
by LawLover16
Summary: A slave was sold again because her master was falling for her, the same thing happened to the slave because she fell for her master. Her new master hates her old one and helps the old master and the slave to separate. "I CAN'T LET GO! I LOVE YOU, LAW" One-shot, all characters in the story are owned by Eiichiro Oda, except Laura, she is owned by me Rated T for mentioning death


**Good-bye**

"Laura let go of me. It's useless. We don't belong anymore.", Law whispered. I cried even more. I was holding his hand and I don't want to let it go, he will die otherwise.

"No. I can't lose you! You have no idea how much you mean to me!", I cried. I grabbed his hand with my other hand now too and tried to pull him up but failed.

"Stop trying. You're not strong enough.", Law just stated. I wanted to yell at him but I couldn't. Law was slipping from my hands.

"Hold on a little longer Law. It's almost over, just a few more minutes.", I said under tears. I had to grab his wrist with both hands so he won't slip away.

"Just let go. I'm not your master anymore. It's Doflamingo, so stop holding on to me.", Law insisted on me letting him go.

"I can't. I can't let go, not like I did before. I should've never said those things to you that you had to sell me again. Law, I want to be your slave, and only yours.", I explained. I tried to hold back more tears but failed. I didn't even care that I wore a dress, what I usually wouldn't do.

"I had another reason to sell you again. A reason you wouldn't have understood at that time. I think you might understand now, but even so, I wish that you'll let me go.", Law whispered again.

"I CAN'T LET GO! I LOVE YOU, LAW!", I yelled at him. Law was surprised at this statement.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So this is it? You're going to sell me again after, I don't know, half a year? What have I done wrong, master Law? I followed every order you gave me.", I wanted to know. The two of us stood in front of a human shop.

"You wouldn't understand my reason, but maybe when you are older, you might understand. I'm sorry, Laura. It's better this way.", Law stated. I thought I could hear a slight sadness in his voice.

"Why aren't you telling me your reason, master Law? I'm no child anymore so I might understand it now.", I tried to reason with him but he didn't give me an answer. We entered the human shop and while Law was talking to the owner I waited. Only young women were in this human shop and I wondered why.

"Good-bye, forever Laura.", Law whispered as he walked past me. I turned around, my eyes went wet from tears.

"SO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE? I THOUGHT THE CAPTAIN ALWAYS STANDS BEHIND HIS CREW! YOU ARE A COWARD LAW.", I yelled at him, but he ignored me. He looked over his shoulder one last time and then he was gone.

It took me a whole year to finally be bought again and to my surprise it was a warlord who decided to take me with him.

"I don't think you will be happy with her, Doflamingo. Her previous master sold her because he was unhappy with her.", the owner of the human shop said. Doflamingo doesn't seem to care.

"I know his reason pretty well. It wasn't that he was unhappy.", he replied. Then he took my wrist and made me look at him.

"Don't kill me, please, master.", I shivered at his face. Not it was scary or anything, I just was scared of the look he gave me.

"I wouldn't think of killing you. You know the rules of being a slave don't you, Roronoa Laura?", Doflamingo asked with an evil grin. I nodded in response. I was too afraid to say anything.

"Good. You're going to open up to me sooner than you think.", he chuckled. I didn't know what it meant but I was too scared to ask.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Master Doflamingo, please help me.", I called out for Doflamingo. He actually came up to me.

"What do you want?", he asked with a serious and threatening voice. I looked up to him, trying to avoid the collar around my neck touching my hands, otherwise it would explode.

"Please master, help me pull up Law.", I was begging. Doflamingo came down to my size and grabbed the chain of the collar.

"What would that do me any good? You know that I hate him, right?", he wanted to know. I swallowed. I knew this but I had hoped that he liked me enough to do that for me.

"I know, but I had hoped that maybe, you like me enough to do that favor for me master.", I whispered and looked away. Doflamingo let go of the chain and stood up again.

"I have a way to help the two of us.", he said. Then he kicked me in the chest and I fell backwards, letting go of Law's wrist.

"No, Law." I said and looked down the hole that was on the roof of the palace and reached to the basement. I fell back on my back, throwing my hands in my face and cried. I didn't really get the chance to say good-bye.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I was still crying, laying on my back and my hands in my face. I couldn't believe that I lost him again. I ignored everything around me.

"How long is she crying now?", Robin asked a man.

"For like 10 minutes now. His death must have hit her really hard.", the man replied.

I heard steps that were well-known to me, but I thought they were imagination.

"Tr…", Robin started but was stopped all of a sudden. I stopped crying and just slept. When I woke up, the explosive collar was gone and I laid in the chest of Law who was sleeping. I stood up and sat down at the table, taking a sheet of paper and a pencil. I wrote a note to Law and the others.

"Dear Law, dear Yoro and everyone else, thank you for trying to save me from this island but I want to stay here on Dressrosa. It became my home for the last year, and Kyros and King Riku might need some help to rebuilt the city. Thank you very much, and Law the last part is only for you so read it carefully. I love you since I first heard of you, or to be correct since I first saw your wanted poster. You are such a talented surgeon and an even more talented pirate. Stay the way you are and keep thinking of me, will you? I will keep thinking of you too. I love you and good-bye, Trafalgar D. Water Law.", was written in the note. Then I stood up, took a coat and left. Everyone was sleeping so it won't be so drastic that I'm missing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Don't you want to say good-bye, too?", King Riku asked me. I turned to him and smiled.

"I already did it last night. I just can't go with them, I would leave my home for the second time.", I smiled. I turned to leave but King Riku stopped me.

"I hope you are happy with your decision. You can't make it undone.", he stated.

"I know, king Riku. I'm absolutely sure. Maybe the come back here one day and if they will, I'll wait for him here, in the palace with Rebecca.", I replied and went in the palace. It's been nothing for me being a pirate anyways.

 **Author's Note:** **How cute this story turned out to be. I hope you like it. The Original One Piece characters all belong to Eiichiro Oda.**


End file.
